


Critical Hit

by moontiger



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gags, M/M, OH and eight and solo r like the parents of the squad, OOC, Smut, also everything is consensual, also the dlc gang are all bffs, before the fbi comes for me, but i need more hero fanfics omg specifically the boys in ships, but they're not putting up very good examples for the children LMAOO, chap 2 is quality time w the dlc gang, dw this is solo and eight smut and they're 18, eight uses his bandana to gag solo SKDSSKS, i'll stop now, im a crappy writer btw, terrys not here yet tho rip, the arusu and eleven parts are just pure fluff uwu, uhh... sorry??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontiger/pseuds/moontiger
Summary: eight and solo do the big gayread or not im tired and i'll put a better summary in the future





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sub solo stans rise
> 
> i think im gonna get crucified for this by the actual dq fans
> 
> aNYWAYS for the ppl who clicked on this i hope u enjoy but if u dont im sorry uwu

"So... I heard you lost against Solo."

Eight stopped burning holes into the ground, plastered on a fake smile, and looked up to meet his spiky-haired friend, Arusu. 

"Yeah. News spreads quickly around here, eh?" The brunet chuckled awkwardly and hoped his friend wouldn't notice. And luckily, he didn't.

"Yeah. How ya feelin'?"

_"I'm fine."_ Eight thought. _"I'm totally not mad or anything. Especially not at how he bragged in front of my face, laughed, and walked away with definite sass. Yep. Totally."_

Arusu watched Eight just stand there in deep thought and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong. Eight wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky self. In fact, today he looked the opposite. He looked like he was about to snap at any given moment.

Eventually, the younger swordsman sighed. "'Ya know, you don't have to answer if it bothers you _that_ much. Anyways, the winner himself has a request. Come visit him in your room tonight. He might brag some more or apologize_, I don't know, _but whatever it is, just take it easy man."

"I'm fine, Arusu. I really am. I'm just... _hungry. _Thanks for the information though." Eight rolled his eyes when Arusu pat him on the back and then walked away. 

He would've been proud of his boyfriend's achievement if it weren't for him showing off so much. Solo was usually the quiet, calm, and collected type. But he really let this victory get to his head. All the smashers wouldn't stop talking about it. Heck, even Kazooie teased him at their respective cafeteria table.

Eight just wanted to eat his sandwich in peace, but the bird kept pestering him about his loss. Thankfully Joker and Banjo took pity on him and shut her up.

Good thing Solo had more matches for today. He didn't want to see his boyfriend's face just yet. He first had to plan his revenge. And the first thing that popped up in his head was tonight.

_"Right, he wants me to visit him. Perhaps I can plan something then. Oh, I can't wait to see what he'll say to me. Wait... say..." _Eight put a hand on his chin and gasped lightly as he came to a sudden realization. 

"Say... _say..!_ I know, I'll make it so he can't speak at _all." _

A devilish smirk spread across his face as he got a _very_ good idea for the teal-haired man's punishment. Unfortunately he said that out loud and a certain raven-haired veteran looked at him in confusion as he passed by.

"What?" Ness blinked.

"N-Nothing, hey, did you hear they added hamburgers to the menu?" Eight jumped slightly and spilled out a random excuse. Thankfully it worked because Ness' eyes turned into saucers as he clapped his hands excitedly.

_"WHAT?! _No way! This is PK Awesome! Thanks and goodbye, Eight!"

Ness ran off and Eight turned around again; sighing as he pat his pocket. Feeling something shuffle in there, he smiled and brought his mouse, Munchie, out.

"Munchie, Daddy's gonna be busy tonight. You mind doing a little something for me?"

_"Squeak squeak!" _Munchie nuzzled against his hand as a _"sure!"_

Eight whispered something to him as he kneeled down and held his hand out against the wall; where a small mousehole presented itself. He nudged Munchie towards it and the mouse got off his hand quite happily. The brunet got up once again and then waved his pet goodbye as Munchie ran to who-knows-where for his mission.

"Now... Solo... just wait and see what I do to you."

* * *

It was roughly 9 PM. All the kid smashers were in their beds. And all the others were doing whatever they pleased. After a long day of matches, Master Hand had let everyone off early. 

Eight stood in front of his room with a hand stretched out hesitantly. He was pretty confident everything was going to go the way he wanted it to. Unless Solo wanted to apologize; then he'd probably have to switch the idea to just cuddling.

"You got this Eight. Just take control of the situation." The boy tried reassuring himself with a huff before pulling the door open.

Inside his room, Solo sat on his bed with a smug look. He had his eyebrows raised in a cocky manner and sat with his arms crossed.

It took every ounce of the self-control Eight had to _not _pin him down immediately.

"Hello darling."

Oh Gods, even the way he spoke was making Eight twitch in place.

"Hi, babe." Eight coughed and fanned himself; looking anywhere but Solo's direction. The other man watched his movements like a hawk, eyes darting up and down his appearance with a smirk.

"So... how's the loss treating you? I must say, I was quite shocked with the results as well." Solo tucked some loose hair strands behind his ear, and Eight was most definitely not watching his earring move back and forth slightly. He was most definitely not gazing at Solo's sharp violet orbs. And he was most surely, _definitely_ not admiring how pretty his boyfriend looked under the moonlight.

_"Fuck," _Eight mentally cursed in his head; hating the way his cheeks were heating up at a rapid pace. _"now is not the time to be gay, Eight."_

Eight raised his hands up to his head and slowly began taking his bandana off. Solo's smirk faltered and now he watched his boyfriend with a frown. Eight _never_ took off his bandana. Not even during sex. Nope, nu-uh.

"Uhh," the brunet mumbled. "right. That..." 

Of course Solo was just going to continue bothering him about that. Well, at least this meant Eight could continue his original plan. He held his bandana in one hand and used the other to push some brown locks away from his eyes.

Solo moved aside a little bit as Eight took a seat right next to him, bed dipping down ever-so-slightly. Now he just had a look of plain confusion on his face as Eight took a deep breath in.

"Hey, what are you-_ mmph!"_

Everything happened so fast. Solo couldn't even comprehend what was happening. He just shut his eyes tight as he was pushed down on the bed quite roughly as a hand clasped over his mouth.

_"Tch tch tch, _Solo, Solo, Solo... just _what_ am I going to do with you? You've just been _such_ a brat today. Teasing me about one little loss... how about I show you who the _real_ winner is?" 

Solo's eyes flew wide open as he tried to get the hand off his mouth; only to realize he couldn't since his own were stuck behind his back. And the weight on top of his hips refused any sort of movement. After struggling for five seconds he shot a glare directly into Eight's eyes only to flinch and softly gasp once he saw just how dark the man on top's were.

Eight bore a sharp gaze into Solo's cloudy purple eyes before slowly trailing down his face and to his collarbones. He could leave all shades of bright and dull lovebites on them if he wanted to; but first, he had to put his bandana to good use.

The older swordsman lowered his cloth down and slowly removed his hand from Solo's mouth. The teal-haired boy took this as a chance to get a good breath and also question his boyfriend's motive.

"Eight! What the hell are you-"

Once again he was interrupted as Eight shoved the orange material into his mouth, deep enough to make Solo gag a bit before settling down and blinking in horror and disbelief. Right as he was about to cough it out, Eight grabbed his chin harshly and looked him straight in the eye.

"You take it out, and trust me, I will do _much **much **_worse." 

Solo would've swallowed the lump in his throat if he _could. _He started to shake slightly, and he wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement. He was confused at his own body, but more overly at Eight, for doing whatever the _fuck_ he was right now.

Eight's frown turned into a smile as the other man didn't show a single sign of trying to disobey. He let his chin go and instead stroked his cheek tenderly.

Now Solo was just pure mortified. He'd _never_ seen this side of Eight before. He was always so... _happy _and _cheerful. _In fact he was known as the Dad in their friend group. But surely Solo must've done a wrong thing today that made something in him just... _snap._

_Wrong thing... wrong thing..! _

Oh. _Oh._

_Bragging about the victory._

Solo blinked a few tears away and shuddered as he was flipped over, making some sort of whiny noise that was muffled by the gag. Of course, it was his own stupid act that got him into this mess. He felt his pants being tugged on before they were ripped off. 

Eight, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He never knew he could be _this_ dominant and controlling. And he _especially_ never knew just how submissive and obedient Solo truly was. It turned him on quite a lot, judging by the growing bulge in his pants.

"Fuck, you're being such a good boy. So willing. So _weak._ Where'd the brattiness go? Or did I scare it away." Eight chuckled at his own joke as he ran a finger over the hem of Solo's black boxers. The other man just quivered at his touch and bit down on the gag when they were pulled off. 

He felt so _exposed. _Yes, they'd both presented themselves naked to one another many times in the past. But everything about this was so... new. And scary. And he hated how his body was seeming to like it.

Eight wasted no time in getting his own pants off; unbuckling his belt and throwing it off to the side. Once both of them were equally exposed, he gripped Solo's hips tightly and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"We're gonna do this raw. I don't think you deserve being neatly taken care of today..." Eight whispered, eyes darting to Solo's bangs that swayed back and forth slightly as he shook his head. But one slap on his ass had him wincing and nodding abruptly instead.

A drop of saliva fell onto the pillow, and Eight smirked at the sight. Pressing a kiss onto his earlobe, he got back into position and peered down at Solo's bottom. His hole was just _asking_ to be pounded into, and Eight decided to do exactly that.

Eight reeled back, lined his dripping cock up with the entrance, before pushing in with all his strength, causing Solo to gasp and choke on the gag as his hands flew out to clutch the pillow. Eight wasted no time and began sloppily thrusting, the wet squelching noises echoing in the room along with Solo's muffled cries and whines. 

The pain was _unbearable. _Solo shut his eyes tight and sniffed, whimpering and blinking to himself repeatedly as Eight fucked into him; the grasp on his hips digging deep enough to leave bruises. The brunet grunted and groaned as he hit deeper and deeper. 

"S-Solo! Solo, you're so fucking tight! Holy shit, fuck this is so good!" 

Eight eventually hit his prostate, and Solo let out a long mixture of a moan and a whine; spit dribbling down his chin as his eyes opened just slightly. His knuckles were white and he was barely managing to keep his ass up; luckily (or to his dismay) Eight had a strong grip.

Wet noises, grunts, and muffled moans filled the room, as Solo coughed and choked on the gag inside his mouth. His hair and sweat stuck to his forehead as the rest of it blocked his vision. 

He didn't want to admit, he _couldn't _admit it, not out loud at least... but his pain had turned into bliss and he eventually started seeing stars as Eight fucked the living _daylights_ out of him.

* * *

"Eleven! Have you see seen Slime? That little bi- _oh."_

Arusu stopped in his tracks once he got to the doorstep and saw his boyfriend fondling a certain blue creature in his arms. Not to mention the boy had his hair up in a little ponytail. A _ponytail! _

__Arusu didn't know how he managed to _not_ have a heart attack right there on the spot.

Eleven stopped squishing the Slime (who was completely _enthralled_ by the affection, by the way) and looked over to the spiky-haired boy's direction. He simply smiled upon seeing his red face.

"Hello, Aru. I found him arguing with Munchie over a piece of cheese at the cafeteria, and so I brought him in. Why?" Eleven giggled when his boyfriend turned even redder.

God, Arusu was definitely the definition of a panicked gay.

"N-Nothing, I was just making sure he wasn't lost... you look... _enchanting, _by the way." Arusu tried to save himself by mustering up a compliment from the back of his head. And no, Eleven's closed-eye smile didn't help his panic.

"Thank you... come, sit." Eleven blushed and mumbled, moving a hair strand behind his ear before patting the space on the floor next to him. Arusu strided over, awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he sat down in front of the fireplace. Now the three of them were sharing both the blanket and the heat.

Eleven and Arusu were... _dating._ Yes. Just simple dating. They didn't really want to admit they were in a relationship to the public just yet. Actually, Arusu had mustered up the courage to ask him out just a few weeks ago, and now here they were. Cuddling near the fireplace with their slimy son in Eleven's lap.

Arusu was perfectly fine with where his relationship currently stood. He tried doing a little something out of their comfort zones two days ago but it didn't work out very well; judging by how Eleven squeaked and scrambled away from his touch. That's when he understood. That Eleven didn't want those types of things. 

And although Arusu was known to be the hotheaded one from their friend group, only Eleven knew just how soft and dorky the boy truly became around him. So he stopped, and decided to value his boyfriend's wants instead of his own.

He still had his _needs_ though, and did things... _solo,_ when his boyfriend wasn't around of course.

Slime plopped over from Eleven's lap to Arusu's, and despite the spiky-haired boy hating the creature, he couldn't help but smile when it gave him a good lick or two on his face. Eleven just watched the action fondly, giggling into his hands.

"What's so funny?" Arusu asked, grabbing Slime and pulling him away. Eleven continued giggling whilst shaking his head.

"Nothing! You two are just so cute." 

Arusu was rewarded with a peck on his cheek, and he spaced out for a second as he stroked the tingly sensation on his skin. 

"Really? I'd say the cute one here is you." He replied a moment later, poking Eleven's nose with a smirk. Eleven simply hit him on his back and blushed into his hands furiously. 

And Slime? Slime just wanted to get officially adopted by these two lovebirds already.

* * *

It wasn't long before there was white liquid dripping down Solo's thighs. He was quite ashamed, actually. Because he came earlier than Eight; the juice visible on his stomach.

Eight pulled out with a tired huff and Solo fell face-forward onto the bed, barely being able to get up as his lower half was in _pain. _There was drool all over the pillow, and he didn't even _want_ to look in the mirror. 

He probably looked like the definition of fucked-out. Hair all over his face and sticking to his shoulders. Face red and still panting softly. Yep, definitely.

"Hope you learned your lesson. And next time I won't go so easy on you."

Solo finally spit out the gag and coughed his heart out, turning around to face Eight who now wore the same smug expression he had on twenty minutes ago. 

"In what? A battle or sex?" rasped Solo, voice hoarse and quiet but still laced with bitterness. Eight merely chuckled and moved closer to his boyfriend.

"You think I was going easy on you right now? Wow, then I surely think I'll break you when I go _hard." _Eight emphasized the last word, and Solo rolled his eyes with flushed cheeks. 

Yeah, Eight was pretty scary when he got mad. People thought _Arusu_ was the scariest when angry, wait until they see Eight pissed off. He literally goes _super-saiyan. _

And now that Solo thought about it, he decided to keep the smart comments back in his head. 

"I'm sorry." Solo looked away, crossing his arms and stroking them as he felt cold and bare all of a sudden. Well... he _was_ bare. But now he felt like it, too.

"Hey..." Eight began quietly, and Solo was a bit relieved his kind nature came back. "I'm sorry too. I think I might've hurt you in more ways then one." 

Eight put his pants back on but kept his hair exposed as he looked at Solo solemnly, who merely scoffed and looked back at him with the slightest smile. 

"Guess we were both stupid today huh." The teal-haired man chuckled, and accepted the hug he recieved a bit hesitantly. The two of them held each other in silence, but Solo could practically _feel_ the giddiness radiating off his boyfriend.

"Yeah. I didn't even think about whether you like being gagged or if it's a major turn-off."

"..."

"...Say, _do_ you like being gagged? 'Cause you didn't really try to take it ou-"

** _"_ ** **Shut up!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a chap 2 bc i love yall <33 but i think its gonna be the end for now :c 
> 
> its like mostly sfw but like- yea
> 
> some useless headcanons/info at the end

The next day, Solo woke up to find shy sunlight seeping through his window. But he suddenly wished he hadn't, because moments later he was burying his face into his pillow as agonizing pain coursed through his body.

"Ughhh," he groaned miserably. This was the worst part about sex; _the pain that came after._ Sure, Eight did give the best aftercare and cuddles, but he really doesn't use his brain in bed. Actually, is there anyone who_ does? _

Speaking of the devil, the brunet himself came into the room carrying a stash of clothes whilst also looking pretty tired himself. Although he was not in pain, in fact, he looked as if nothing happened last night. And Solo just shot a jealous glare.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, how's your ass treating 'ya?" Eight singsonged, giving his boyfriend a knowing look. And it was worth it, seeing the tiny blush on Solo's cheeks.

"Shut up." Solo grumbled, falling flat onto the bed and pulling the covers over his face. Eight just smiled and paused in front of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, have you seen Munchie? I told him to go get something last night, but he hasn't come back..." 

Solo thought for a second before answering. "Probably got ate by Joker's cat or something."

Eight's face grew into a grimace before he scoffed. "Ugh, don't say that. Anyways, I'm taking a bath. Wanna join?"

There was no hidden innuendo in his tone of voice but Solo already knew what was going to happen. So he shook his head with furrowed eyebrows, after pulling the covers back down; of course.

"I'm just gonna sleep for a little longer..." The teal-haired boy mumbled lazily. Eight just shrugged and walked into the bathroom, not before giving him a reminder to come join the group at the cafeteria when he woke up. 

* * *

"HEY, WHAT TOOK 'YA SO LONG?!" 

_"Kazooie..._ I'm sure he was busy doing something!"

Eight walked over to the table with his hands in his checkered black-and-white sweatpants. He decided to wear casual clothes today because... _well..._ everyone did on the weekend! Unless someone had extracurricular activities like baseball or taekwondo. Then they'd wear their respective uniforms.

The Smash Mansion only held matches on the weekdays, allowing everyone to rest on the other days. This rule was brought up ever since the _"Ultimate Era," _also known as the era right now. So you can imagine just how tired everyone was before that...

Eight chose to wear a yellow shirt that read _"Hoes Mad"_ (it's his favorite color... and meme,) that was tucked into his sweatpants. And yes, he did wear a brand new bandana, except it was _also_ yellow. He had a whole stash of them; all in different colors. 

"Anyone know where Munchie is? I feel horrible losing him..." The swordsman sighed as he took his seat next to an unusually quiet Arusu. 

"Oh! He's right here," Eleven perked up and fumbled around in his pocket before holding out a small mouse in deep sleep. "I found him in the garden doing God knows what."

_"Munchie! _Thank you so much, Elly!" Eight jumped out of his seat and leaned over the table, causing Banjo and Joker to flinch and lean back. He took the rodent carefully and sat back into his seat; kissing the top of Munchie's sleeping head. "I'll never lose you again."

"How did 'ya lose him anyway? Irresponsible idiot." Kazooie crossed her wings and analyzed Eight's deadpan with a judging look.

"Hey, I didn't think he was gonna get lost. I just told him to go steal some cheese in the cafeteria, so that we can use it in battle. Did you know he can do all sorts of things when he eats it?"

"Yeah, he froze me once. _I'll never forget it..." _Banjo shivered in his seat. 

"So you were planning to cheat! _HA! _Good thing your little plan failed." Kazooie snorted, much to Eight's embarrassment.

"I just don't wanna lose again. To Solo, at least..." Eight retorted, although a bit softer. Joker smiled as he stopped caressing Morgana for once; who, by the way, was _totally_ not staring at Munchie with his sly cat eyes.

"Oh yeah, where is he anyway?" Joker asked sweetly. And even though it was just the most simple question in the whole wide world, Eight still found himself sweating as he hoped no one knew about... _last night._

_"U-Um,_ well, he just wanted to sleep for a little longer, but he'll be joining us in a few!" 

Everyone just nodded curtly but Arusu couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _"Suspicious..." _He thought. He wondered if they made up or not, since Eight_ did _seem a little hard on himself yesterday.

For the next five minutes the group just chatted and ate food peacefully, as if there wasn't a huge fight going on the background. Not like they could do anything about it anyway, Wario _always_ did something that no one could stop him from. And it was just to get on everyone's bad side... _purposely!_

"H-Hey, give me my snake back!"

"Nah, don't you think this 'lil fella could make me some, _WAH, _money?"

"Wario! Give Lucas his snake back or else I _will_ be informing Master Hand about this!"

Three voices rang in the background; familiar enough for Solo to realize there was fight going on between Lucas, Wario, and some princess he couldn't remember the name of. 

_"Informing Master Hand... tch, like that's gonna do anything. Pretty sure he's been caught hundreds of times..." _Solo rolled his eyes mentally as he came down the stairs... but unbearably slow. He was sure everyone could see him limp and hold onto the bar for support. 

He'd barely gotten out of bed too, let alone shower. Curse Eight and his... _you know._ Cor blimey!

"Hey hey! Isn't that Solo right there!" Morgana got up from Joker's lap and waved excitedly. The two got along for the weirdest reasons and no one knew why. One of them was because they both liked gossiping or talking about whatever, whether it be insulting Wario's filthiness for a whole hour or complaining about how the Mansion didn't have a spa yet.

Eight got up from his seat; elbow almost knocking Arusu's bottle of pills in the process. Much to his dismay, he saw Solo walking over to them much earlier then he expected. Well, this was going to be awkward. Hopefully no one noticed the... limping.

The teal-haired man grimaced for a split-second before (trying) sitting down next to Eight, who had to help him slightly. Although Solo appreciated the gesture on the inside, he still shot him a slight glare before turning around to face everyone. "Hello." 

Banjo and Joker watched awkwardly as Kazooie tried to hold in her laughter. Oh, it was _ridiculous! _She knew exactly what had happened and why Eight and Solo were so awkward presenting themselves in front of everyone. 

Eleven noticed the breegull trying to stifle her laughter beneath her wing and raised any eyebrow. "Kazooie, are you okay?" 

"Pff... pff... _**PPPPFFFTTT! **_Am _I_ okay?! I think you should be asking the Fish Man _himself_ that question! I mean, have you _seen_ him? He looks like the definition of fuc-"

_"K-K... KAZOOIE!" _Banjo blushed and shut her up as Eleven, Arusu, and Joker watched in horror. But Solo was even more petrified as he stood up (even though his pain was _killing_ him) and held his hands up in defeat. 

"Gods no. I'm out of here," he said with the most pale and embarrassed expression ever. Eight was about to grab onto his arm but it was too late, Solo had used_ "Zoom" _and teleported to who knows where.

"Was that seriously necessary, bird-brain?" Morgana spoke for everyone at the table.

There were a bunch of mixed reactions. Eight was a bit dazed after seeing his boyfriend in a messy bun but still quite embarrassed, Arusu was in deep thought as to whether _"it"_ really happened, Eleven, Joker, and Banjo were just plain horrified, and Kazooie was still laughing. 

"Well after seeing the look on their faces, _YES!"_

Eight pressed his hand to his temple and shook his head, knowing he had to explain himself somehow. There was no getting out of this one. _"Shit, I better stay as low-key about this as possible..."_

The brunet coughed and looked up with the faintest of a blush on his cheeks. "Uhm, to confirm your... _statement... _yes, it _did_ happen. _But!_ At least we made up! Isn't that the bigger deal here? And besides, sooo many people do_ "the do"_ here so, um-"

"Eight, it's okay, I think we get it now." Joker interrupted softly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, it's kinda expected around your age." 

Eight crossed his arms and let out the longest sigh of relief. He wondered where all that confidence from yesterday went. But a pat on the arms from Arusu made him smile a bit. 

"Thanks, guys... I'm sorry I had to come out and say it. I think we'd all been better off not knowing, eh?" He chuckled slightly, still looking down. 

"Yeah, but _anywayyyss," _Morgana began in an attempt to change the conversation. "anyone wanna come see the baseball game with me? A lot of people are gonna be there, plus I promised Ness I'd root for him."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Naahh, I'd rather-"

"-what she means is yes, we'll come!" 

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO
> 
> eights outfit: 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/6a/41/366a412a7d3f53e4da36e22bc1041df6.jpg
> 
> IDK I JUST LOVE IT also we gon pretend those are checkered sweatpants ok
> 
> ur free to imagine everyone elses clothes 
> 
> neways... hc stuff
> 
> -the pills arusu was taking were anger management pills, he does get angry quite a lot but dr. mario handed him them after getting reports of his outburts and hes p fine now
> 
> -morgana gets along with the kid smashers quite a lot and so does joker bc uwu
> 
> -wario has a habit of picking on kids specifically lucas and ness cuz of subspace
> 
> -the smash mansion hosts special events every few weeks like a paintball game or parkour contests that everyone can participate in 
> 
> -uhhhh actually i realized im dry of headcanons so if you have any pls share


End file.
